


What I See In You

by KatHarkness_Katara



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: DevilPool, M/M, Marvel Red Team, Spideypool - Freeform, spideydevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatHarkness_Katara/pseuds/KatHarkness_Katara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiderman and Daredevil and Deadpool. Peter and Matt and Wade. What do they see in each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I See In You

**What I See in You**

When Peter looks at Matt, he sees an equal. They're about as smart as each other, just in different ways; Matt has only a basic grasp of science, but Peter's understanding of the law is sporadic and confined mostly to 'killing people = illegal' and such. Matt's not as strong, or as flexible. He doesn't heal, and he can't jump twenty feet out of a fight. But he's seriously well-trained, and has a viciousness that works well but Peter can't quite bring himself to use, and he can take a hit so well you'd never know he hurt. They're equals. He's the guy Peter trusts most to have his back in a fight.

When Matt sees Peter, he sees a beautiful contradiction of who he might have been, and who he never could be. It's not the different career paths; that just makes for interesting conversation. Peter has an innocence, an idealism. Matt knows Peter's got guilt issues, like him, but Peter doesn't get overwhelmed by the necessity to take it out on those who deserve it. He only does what's necessary, and he actually _has_ the ability to go easy on people. He's got the strength, skill and equipment to use the minimum of force, and so rarely feels the need to use more. Matt could have been a gentler fighter, but he could never have done half of what he's driven to accomplish. They complement each other. Peter's the guy who teaches him that the line between justice and vengeance isn't to be toed, because justice _itself_ is vengeance enough. The line can be _danced_ along.

When they kiss, it's fulfilment.

* * *

When Matt sees Wade, he sees a blur of morality with a sharp edge. Wade doesn't hurt kids. He doesn't cause unnecessary suffering when his mark is a good person – and he's taking less of those jobs these days. The line is becoming firmer. Wade might never give up killing, but he's only killed bad people lately. The kind of people Matt likes punching in the face. And he's let a fair few of those live. Crippled, yes; but breathing. Wade's a little lost, but he's starting to find his way. If the psychotic mercenary can develop his morality, then the devil can be tamed. He's the guy who, against all logic, gives Matt hope for his future.

When Wade sees Matt, he sees a demon under control. He sees a simmering bloodlust constrained and reigned in, until it's let out. When the devil comes out to play, he's nearly as vicious as Wade, but is always held back before he goes too far. There's no shame in the thrill of cracking bones and the smell of blood – only in losing control. It's a goal to work towards. Matt's the guy who shows Wade the way.

When they kiss, it's passion.

* * *

When Wade sees Peter, he sees strength. Peter is strong enough to bend steel, but he's also strong enough…not to. To not take the easy way and just destroy whoever bothers him. To restrain himself. To hold back. And Wade knows how much strength that takes. Sure, Peter still sees things a little rose-tinted, but he's loved and lost, and the blood has stained his hands, and he still holds back. He's grieved, and mourned, and wept, and been broken inside, and still forces himself to do right. He's the guy who shows Wade the brokenness is not the only way to live.

When Peter sees Wade, he sees a struggle. Wade's trying to do what's right, but he doesn't know how. He's found his goal, but can't quite realise it. He's trying. It's enough. He's so damaged, and he knows it. He's fighting against it. Peter's seen so many people who give in to the damage, or poverty, or desperation. Not Wade. Wade's the guy who shows him anyone can be redeemed.

When they kiss, it's desire.

* * *

Sometimes, Matt and Peter think Wade's too out of control for them to deal with. Sometimes they think he's too scarily skilled for them to be comfortable with. But Wade needs them, and wants them, and they want and need him.

Sometimes, Wade and Matt think Peter's too naïve to understand them. Sometimes they think he's too good for them to deserve. But Peter needs them, and wants them, and they want and need him.

Sometimes, Peter and Wade think Matt's too human and vulnerable to be around them. Sometimes they find he's too competent and in control for them to begin to compete with. But Matt needs them, and wants them, and they want and need him.

It's enough.


End file.
